Under XenoEmblem Uprising
by AriZonia1
Summary: The monsters of The Underground are finally free to roam the overworld once more with their human ambassador Frisk and "mascot" Papyrus. Though, their first idea of visiting Smash Mansion via Fivemonte might not have been the best idea ever. More characters inside. UNDERTALE AND XENOBLADE SPOILERS


**Characters: Male My Unit/Robin, Shulk, Dunban, Magnus, Dark Pit, Lucina, Master Hand, Alph, Olimar, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Toriel, Asgore, Muffet, Annoying Dog, Frisk, Monster Kid, Marth, Pit, Ness, Lucas, Rosalina, Alvis, Palutena, implied Hades, Ganondorf, Boy Inkling, Napstablook, Temmie, hOIVS Temmie, Bob, Henry, Female My Unit/Robin, and Reyn**

 **Beginning Notes: Tra la la. Who the hell came up with that title? I don't know. Tra la la.**

 **Also, Frisk will be referred to by 'they' and 'them' pronoun wise. Meanwhile the Monster Child will be referred to as 'Chil', which is really just a lazy shortening of 'child', but also it works for their use of casual language.**

It was a calm spring afternoon and the Smashers were all gathered around in t

* * *

he Ballroom to listen to an announcement from Master Hand himself. It was always important business if Desmond made a personal appearance outside his domain for one-on-one conferences or Master Orders. Everyone was conversing amongst themselves on what the news could be and why it's so important.

"Gentlefolk of the various dimensions." Desmond begins as he raises his single gloved hand. "I gathered you all here to discuss that we're having a surprise visit by a small group from the Monster Realm known as 'The Underground'. This group has a single human ambassador with them. I expect you all to be on your best behavior today as to not scare the monsters back to where they came from."

Dante calmly adds in his own bit of information. "The monsters have been sealed underground for at least a couple centuries and this is their first interaction with the outside world since then. We should be honored that they even bothered coming to this dimension to establish relations with other realms."

"Just as my brother said, this is a way for these folk to get acquainted with cultures not their own and form positive relationships amongst these cultures. Out of all of you, Lady Palutena, Lord Hades, Master Pit, I expect you all to not cause any… repeat incidents."

After their proclamation the Hands dismiss themselves and everyone else to get prepared for their guests arriving within the next hour. Thankfully with Mama around, she and Peach can easily make a lot of food in a short span of time for dinner. Meanwhile those with Smash matches until midnight are going to busy with those. Everyone decided to at least get cleaned up if they haven't showered yet today, or need to take a second one due an earlier match.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes of the announcement a small child along with a fairly decent size group of monsters behind them, arrived at the door. Amongst the group was two goat-like creatures, a pair of skeletons, a yellow lizard in a lab coat, a fish-creature, an armless lizard in a sweater, a spider, a ghost with a pair of headphones, and a robot. As the group reached the doors the child turned around and asked for the taller skeleton to put them on their shoulders.

"Ok guys. This is Smash Mansion." They say. "Inside there will be a lot of different species including humans like me. Keep in mind that just because they're not human does not mean they're a monster. So please try not to get into any fights."

The female goat nods her head before glaring and turning her nose up at the other goat. "I'm sure we'll be fine my child. At least Sans and I will be."

The child nods as they are put down again. Turning around once again the child calmly knocks on the door and does not seem surprised as they swing open on their own to reveal Master Hand standing in the entryway ready to greet his guests.

"I am Master Desmond Hand." He greets as he bows. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to my realm young Master Frisk. I extend this welcome to your companions as well."

Frisk nods their head in response. "Do you want me to introduce everyone? Or should that be saved for another time?"

"I know who most of your friends are regardless. Do not feel the need to introduce yourselves to me though, my Smashers of are greater importance. Feel free to wander the grounds of the manor and meet some new friends. My domain is on the second floor if you require my assistance for anything.

As the master of the house departs, Frisk turns around and says that his friends are allowed to go off and make friends as fighting outside of the Smash battles is usually prohibited anyway. The taller skeleton, the armless lizard, and the ghost offer to stay with the child while the others decide to go do their own thing.

The fish creature has wandered off to the area where Smash fights can be viewed.

"U-Undyne, are you sure you want to watch these matches?" The lizard asks as she sits down to watch through the 'Fourth Wall'.

Undyne joins her girlfriend and wraps an arm around her. "Of course Alphys! I'm a born fighter and what's better than watching a fight live than doing it yourself!? I admire the fact these guys can take such a pounding and not explode into dust."

In the actual match it was Roy Koopa, Ryu, the other Roy, and R.O.B. duking it out in a 2v2 team match. Alphys found it very interesting that the robot of the group is even able to be damaged at all. This world truly is different if that is the case. There is also the fact that these are physical blows that are being dealt. No bullets to be dodged, no Souls being used. What was more amusing to Undyne was that all of the fighters currently participating had their names start with the letter 'R'.

They were on the Miiverse stage or as the Smashers like to joke the Memeverse seeing as how all of their loyal fans were posting comments about them that showed up on the back of the stage. The 4th wall and other Smashers could read the "marvelous" things posted today. Hopefully Master filtered it today for the guests that were coming to watch the matches, but chances are something bad was going to happen.

The irony is how the worse part of the messages was just a cat fight between Roy and Roy and no one knew who got more messages. Chances are it was Roy from Fire Emblem because he was the one that got all the girls and Roy Koopa was only a substitute for Roy in terms of jokes until then.

Fortunately for the Roys, FE Roy was with Ryu while Roy Koopa was with R.O.B. in the double team. The Koopaling wanted to beat Roy to a pulp and he was going to do so, if Ryu didn't tell his partner when the battle started, 'Don't separate.'

Not separating proved to be an effective strategy due to how both Ryu and Roy had poor recovery. When they were close, they watched each other's back and hit hard while making sure not to hit each other. Roy wanted to be flashy, but this was a team battle, so he had to listen to Ryu to a certain extent. That meant, he couldn't charge his neutral b without being ridiculed.

Roy Koopa in contrast was being too independent going in with his clown cart while holding a Mecha-Koopa in his hand hoping to casually drop it and then follow up with another aerial combo. R.O.B. had been charging his gyro, but his partner constantly being in the way gave the robot a hard time to set up properly.

The teams were simply unbalanced this time around, but that had to do with random matchup. Roy killed ridiculously early and wouldn't let R.O.B. start walling him or Ryu out. A down throw to some side tilts to another re-grab and a charged forward smash took out even the heaviest of characters. Roy smirked hearing the fangirls cheer for him.

"Please watch your back." Ryu told him as he kicked Roy Koopa away. "We only have one minute on the clock. You are allowed to style."

"Really?!" Roy asked sounding rather happy.

"Just a reminder though that I will out style you if you attempt to do so."

"Oh...that's a challenge. I see how it is."

They changed their targets to suit their fighting style. Roy should have known that the Koopaling wasn't going to go down that easily against Ryu, so he was in rage mode now. Many combos did not work for the shade wearing Koopaling, but being drilled wasn't a good feeling. Roy yelped at his shield almost breaking, so he dropped his shield and let himself get hurt. He was thrown to the top platform and nearly got up air comboed with the stupid mallet. Meanwhile, Ryu was getting hit by every attack by R.O.B. who attempted to annoy him. The martial artist remained calm and allowed R.O.B. to mess up. He did this by simply fading back to the middle of the stage so he wouldn't get provoked to going near the right ledge of the stage. The Roys were getting ferocious with each other that Roy Koopa would end up hitting his partner a few times. Ryu only needed a certain percentage before he was ready to mess the robot up. R.O.B. knew what the martial artist wanted and attempted to hover around the air. Roy had forgot that R.O.B. was Ryu's target and would jump up and hit R.O.B. out of his double jump forcing the robot to use his gas to get back on stage.

"Caught you."

Ryu only needed one grab before going all Street Fighter on the robot. He had a really lame jab in comparison to other characters in terms of power, but he didn't want to hurt any of the Smashers due to how many he could throw out. He caused a jab reset by hitting R.O.B. four to five times before suddenly doing a Shoryuken that caught everyone's attention due to how clean the combo was. It didn't matter if the robot was heavy, the poor thing was sent flying and crashed into the screen with X eyes on the monitor.

Roy Koopa was easily distracted by how cool Ryu was being that Roy had took this opportunity to charge up his attack. By the time the Koopaling had noticed, Roy successfully managed to style on the Koopaling with a one-hit kill that sent him flying to the left side of the screen. At this point, the game went to time.

" **3...2...1...TIME!"**

It wouldn't be long until they announced that the winner was Red Team with a score of 3.

Undyne could be heard cheering very loudly as the battle came to a close. Perhaps she can convince Master Hand to throw her into one of these battles and show the humans and non-humans exactly what a monster is capable of. Besides, without her armor she doesn't have to worry about drying out as much. Though, Alphys was trying to calm her down and not get too reckless.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Mansion, Frisk and the others are outside in the back courtyard. The child is contenting themselves to playing catch with Ness and Lucas. Unfortunately the ball gets slightly over tossed and it ends up flying straight through the ghost.

"oh…. i'm sorry… i should have tried to catch it…" The ghost says as it starts crying.

Frisk tries to comfort the ghost. "It's ok Napstablook. We can have Chil get it."

"Yo!" The lizard says as they jump in the air. "I'll go get it dude!"

While Chil runs off with Ness to find the baseball, Pit, Kuro, and Lucina all end up joining the group outside. The skeleton ends up gasping at the sight of the angels.

"Oh my god! Frisk! Are those humans!?" He says as he points to the angel twins.

Frisk shakes their head. "No Papyrus, those are not humans."

"Oh. Well are they monsters?!"

"Excuse you!" Pit shouts. "I'm not a monster! I'm Pit, loyal servant to the Goddess Palutena!"

"I'm Kuro. Servant to none but myself." Dark Pit responds coolly.

"These are angels Papyrus. Basically a subspecies of humans. Usually corporeal spirits of humans that died and reborn with those wings." Frisk responds, seemingly glancing over the fact Kuro is a dark angel with those black wings.

"Oh ho! So these 'angels' are both humans and non-humans! This is the best moment of my life!" Papyrus shouts and he runs over and picks up the angel twins in an awkward hug as he cries his eye sockets out.

Lucina awkwardly stands there as both angels flail around trying to wiggle from the skeleton's grip. "If you would be so kind, can you please put those two down?"

Papyrus promptly drops the angels before clearing his 'throat'. "I, the Great Papyrus, semi-not quite-official mascot of all monsters, have a request of you humans and non-humans."

As Frisk, the Pit twins and Lucina begin looking at the skeleton warrior Ness, Lucas, and Chil are finally returning with the ball, in the latter's mouth of course. Everyone besides the child had this look of 'oh no' on their faces as the skeleton struck a marvelous pose, not unlike Waluigi was known to do.

"My request is that one of you stand up to my challenge. A challenge to become… _MY FRIEND!_ Nyeh heh heh heh heh."

Pit grinned like an idiot and cracked his knuckles, he was always up for a challenge. Frisk meanwhile pinched their nose in frustration as Robbi, her husband Henry, and a blue Inkling decided to show up. This was becoming quite the party.

"I've always wanted to be friends with a skeleton." Pit remarks as he equips his Insight Staff. "Let me see what you're capable of."

"Wait!" Frisk shouts as they jump in front of the skeleton. "If you do fight Papyrus, just don't hurt him too much."

"Wh-why?"

"Well, besides the fact he will turn to dust, you don't want to see an angry Sans."

Just as that moment said skeleton brother shows up from behind the angel, as if he was capable of teleportation. "before you ask, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. and if you kill my brother, you're going to be in for a _**very bad time.**_ "

Pit nods in acknowledgement shakily to the threat as he flips the staff in his hand to use it as a melee weapon. He smirked at first knowing he was a shoe-in to win, he was the captain of Palutena's Angel Army after all. What he wasn't expecting out of this was suddenly the world around him to dim like it was suddenly midnight and for him to feel his heart suddenly pounding before a light blue heart manifested itself in front of him.

"Nyeh heh heh. Surprised? That is your SOUL. Where we come from, we fight with those!" Papyrus declared.

The angel eyed the heart in front of him and tried moving it. He managed to get it to move to the left and right but no other direction. He stopped it and managed to get it to move up and down as well. His Soul seems to only move one direction at a time, similar to many old 8-bit style games. In addition there is a UI in front of him that shows all of his available commands. After Papyrus finished talking, his Soul relocated to a box that says 'Fight'. In addition there's other boxes that say 'Act', 'Item', and 'Mercy', and the text box itself just says 'Papyrus appears!' and not much else. The reader quickly picks up that Pit shouldn't be able to read any of this, yet he finds a way regardless.

Unsure of what to do Pit moved his soul to the Act menu and, after selecting Papyrus, hits check.

 ***ATK 8 DEF 2**  
 ***HE LIKES TO SAY "NYEH HEH HEH!"**

"Nyeh heh heh!" The skeleton says as if he could read the text box as it shifts back to the battle box with Pit's Soul in the center.

A few bones begin to slide by in the box, just below the Soul. There was no way they'd naturally hit the angel unless he moved his soul deliberately just to run into the bones. So the angel just moved the heart aimlessly in the upper regions of the box. Pit looks pretty annoyed as his turn comes up again and he decides to check the options and sees that, other than checking, he has the option of flirting and insulting Papyrus.

Selecting the 'Insult' option, Pit speaks. "I think you're a bonehead!"

"Nyargh, why must you be like my brother and speak in puns!? But I appreciate your honesty." Papyrus replies as he repeats the same attack as last turn.

Seeing as just screwing around is going to get him nowhere, the angel just elects to spare the skeleton, not wanting to enact the wrath of Sans if he were to accidentally hurt his brother too much. Calmly he moves his soul to the 'Mercy' panel and hits 'Spare'.

"So you won't fight? Very well, prepare for my Fabled 'Blue Attack'!" Papyrus declares as the battle box comes up again.

Pit decided not to move at all as more bones than before start entering the area his Soul was in. He figured that since both his Soul and the attacks were the same color that nothing would happen. That really wasn't the case, but regardless he wasn't at all harmed until suddenly the heart changed to a darker blue and fell to the bottom of the box and one last bone hit it.

"Ow!" Pit declares as he felt something in his chest, as if his heart was just punched.

Papyrus laughs. "You're blue now!"

As if to rub it in, the text box repeated that same sentence again to the angel. In addition, the reader can hear the blue inkling off to the side begin singing to the tune of "I'm Blue". Angrily Pit moves the heart over to the Mercy again and tries to spare his opponent once more. Unfortunately that didn't help at all as Papyrus merely attacked once more, much to the dismay of the angel as he didn't know how to avoid the bones. He could feel his chest hurting as if something was continuously hitting him there.

"You can… y'know, jump over my attacks." Papyrus says, feeling bad that he's hurting Pit. "You managed to get your soul to move before, so prepare yourself. In a couple turns I will use my 'special attack'!"

" _If I can't get him to spare me, and I can't spare him, there must be something I can do to get him to stop."_ Pit thinks to himself as he looks at his options and sees that in the Act menu a new option has shown itself labeled 'Pun'. Without a doubt the angel chose it. "Hey, Papyrus, I have a joke for you. I bet you'll find it, _humerous_!"

"Oh my god, you sound like my brother!"

After the very horrible skeleton pun, Papyrus attacks once more. It seems that Palutena's captain seems to have figured out how to move his Soul again and avoid the attacks. Thankfully he also figured out that standing still for the blue bones made him basically immune to them. He smiled realizing he might actually have a chance. With a jovial smile crossing his lips he selects the pun option once again.

"What's a skeleton's favorite instrument?" He waited a second. "A trom _bone_!"

In addition to Pit and his horrible joke, Sans interrupts the fight for a brief moment to play _his_ trombone.

"SANS! What have I told you about plaguing my life with incidental music!? You're ruining this fight!" Papyrus complains. "I swear you're better suited to be my brother's friend than mine."

Regardless the skeleton still attacks like normal, not that the angel is getting any better at dodging without getting hit a couple times. Regardless of these japes Papyrus once again warns Pit about the upcoming 'special attack' saying he finally mastered pulling it off. It didn't matter to the brunette, as he only selected the pun option one last time.

"Ok, last one I promise. I guess after this fight you're going to have a _bone_ to pick with me!" Pit couldn't even keep it together he was laughing at his own joke so much, to the dismay of his opponent.

Papyrus groans. "Un. Believable. Either way non-human! Prepare yourself for my 'Special Attack'!"

The angel suddenly became worried as the battle box expanded to the right to reveal… a dog. A small, white, fluffy dog munching on a bone.

"Again!? Grab that meddlesome canine! It has my special attack!"

Pit quickly reaches into the battle box and grabs the dog and hurls it away through the already shattered fourth wall, hitting the reader square in the face. They were unable to react quickly enough to 'doge' the incoming projectile. Sorry reader.

"I'm not exactly sorry whoever's reading this!" Pit shouts as he turns back around to see Papyrus facepalming.

In the meanwhile of these shenanigans Kuro is finding so much amusement in this that he is literally on the ground laughing so hard that he thinks the pain he's feeling from Pit is actually from his laughing fit instead. Ness, Lucas, and Chil are finding this just as funny as Dark Pit and are accompanying him on the ground in a fit of giggles. Lucina doesn't get what's so funny and is just standing there awkwardly.

* * *

Inside the Mansion, Robin seems to have gotten himself into quite the sticky situation. He's hanging in a spider's web in a compromising position and some of the fibers are wrapping around some very... risqué places as the spider girl slowly sips a cup of cider. Shulk is sitting on his friend Reyn's shoulders holding his hands over his mouth to prevent his friend from screaming.

Robin is trying to wiggle free from his bindings but finds that difficult as the more he moves the tighter the web gets in his sensitive areas. "Put me down wench!"

"You know this could have been prevented dearie~." The spider girl says. "All I asked was that you buy a donut."

Shulk awkwardly laughs at his boyfriend's predicament. "I could have foot the bill you know. Ninetynine G is the discount of a lifetime in Colony 9."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to eat spiders!" Robin retorts as he felt another squeeze between his legs as the girl tugged her web with one of her free hands.

At that same time Undyne, Alphys, and Dunban were coming down the hall to see the awkward scenario. The older Homs tries to hold back laughter seeing Reyn about to cry in fear. The lizard scientist lets out a sigh.

"Muffet, please let him go." Alphys says with a slight bit of sternness. "Tying up the customer has never worked for you."

Muffet giggles playfully. "Well, little Frisk doesn't ever visit my new parlor to allow me to tie them up, so I'm enjoying myself with someone who didn't have a choice~."

Undyne snickers. "How'd you convince that punk there to let you do that anyway?"

"Oh, he decided to pick a fight with me, but it seems he was unaccustomed to the ways of fighting with a Soul. He did not stand a chance."

"Well, I'd say the same for this guy here." Undyne proclaims as she points to Dunban with her thumb. "But I've never seen a newbie to Soul fights guard against ALL of my attacks so expertly. Even the punk kid couldn't do that!"

Dunban gracefully bows. "Well, I am most acclimated to avoiding and guarding attacks than actually taking hits. Though, you are quite the worthy foe yourself Lady Undyne. I would not mind sparing with you again in the future."

Robin rolls his eyes as Alphys makes her way to Shulk to inspect his sword, the Monado. She has a very delicate gleam in her reptilian eyes as she asks to hold it. While the Monado Boy did have to keep a hand on Reyn to keep him from getting loud, he sees Muffet eyeing him with a hungry look, he enjoyed the fact Alphys was willing to geek out with him. Clearly Robin wasn't going to be let down as he felt another tug of the webbing.

* * *

In the kitchen Mama, Peach, and the female goat are all helping each other make three different pies. Sans is also here, for somehow, and is enjoying a nice, refreshing bottle of ketchup in the meanwhile. The male goat had gone off to have a friendly chat with Bowser after the ladies kicked him from the kitchen due to him being a little clumsy.

"Toriel?" Peach asks as she mixes the batter of her cobbler. "Would you mind handing me the cinnamon when you're done with it?"

Toriel nods as she hands off the container to add the butterscotch-cinnamon filling to the crust. "I'm glad that there are other people here so interested in baking. Having only myself and snails for pie makes things a little boring."

"Well, it's a pleasure to share recipes with you as well! Might I ask though why you kept glaring at Asgore?"

"That miserable hairball of a Monster King is my ex-husband. We separated a few decades ago and I've since become more friendly with Sans here."

"'sup." The skeleton replies as he finishes his ketchup.

The three women giggle in response to Sans as Napstablook floats in with Chil, Ness, and Lucas behind them. The children look like they all just ran through a spider's nest, there was silk everywhere on them.

"Oh, such poor, innocent youth." Toriel says as she sets down her ingredients to go clean the webs away. "Who would ever do such a thing as cover you in webs?"

Lucas smiled gently. "It was our own fault miss. We followed Napstablook through Miss Muffet's webs and some of it got stuck to us."

* * *

Speaking of Muffet, some time has passed and Robin has since been dropped to the floor and is awkwardly rubbing his inner legs to alleviate the pressure from the spider's webs. He also looks particularly annoyed because Shulk and Alphys are still on the floor geeking out, with Alph now being part of this group, while the blond is snacking on the donut Muffet sold him. They seem to be enjoying themselves, in particular Alphys.

Undyne grins as she leans on the wall. "Looks like Alphy found someone she'd like to come and see sometime."

"Shulk does like it when he can just sit down and ramble about the machines he's worked on." Dunban comments. "It makes him feel like he belongs. Your girlfriend and him will probably make great things together."

"Wait, you're saying that we're allowed back?"

A light chuckle. "If Master Hand says so. In fact, I heard that he's setting up places for you lot to stay in Fivemonte, the Smash city. Shulk travels there often to get some scrap materials to tinker with."

"Huh." Undyne says as she turns to see Shulk bouncing in glee on the floor as he and Alphys exchange ideas on robots. "Well, he seems passionate about what he does. And I _love it_ when people are passionate."

Robin finally joins the conversation as he walks over to the duo to speak with the Royal Guardswoman. "Seems the two of us share similar tastes in romantic partners."

"There's perks for having a relationship with a nerd. And it's _AWESOME_."

Robin turns back to look at the trio on the floor and smiles seeing Shulk and Alph seeing that even monsters can share their interests. He's still a tad annoyed his boyfriend left him tied up for so long, but he let's it slide seeing him happy and making a friend. They can have a talk later about the tactician feeling of being violated by a spider.

* * *

This entire time Marth has been socializing with the robot in the sunroom with Link. The robot seems to have quite the thing for the Hero King, if the fact he's all over him wasn't a big enough indicator. They've been exchanging beauty and battle tips as well.

"Mettaton," Marth begins. "I don't know how you got your hair to look that amazing, but I envy you for it. At least my bloodline carries my marvelous color."

Mettaton laughs as he strikes a pose. "I use my own patented MTT brand of metal hair gel darling~. Though I'm sure now that I'm going to host my own show out in the city I'll start making some for humans as well."

Link lets out a yawn before hearing something thump against the window. The three look at the glass and see a white creature with both dog and cat ears in a blue shirt slowly sliding down as more fall from the sky. It seems the other Smashers outside have started questioning the odd rain as well.

"Mettaton, what is that creature?" Marth asks as he stands up to watch it fall to the ground.

The robot stretches and extends a leg. "That, your majesty, is a Temmie. They're adorable, but not the brightest monsters in the Underground. Only two have any actual intelligence."

In the actual courtyard Pit and the others are very confused by the Temmies. Papyrus in particular is trying to comprehend how they even managed to get into the sky anyway to rain down. One in particular struts up after landing feet first, in contrast to the others acting like ragdolls, and sits down in front of the angel twins.

"Hello there." They say. "My name is Bob, pleasure to meet you."

Robbi smiles brightly and picks up Bob. "Now, aren't you an adorable little thing? My brother will simply adore you!"

The next Temmie of note to fall was one wearing a blue and yellow stripped shirt and a graduation cap. Instead of black hair like the rest of her kind, she has slightly longer grey hair in a different style. Kuro picks up this one and watches as her paw stretches and moves around until it boops him on the nose and retracts. The dark angel snuggles the Temmie into his chest and gives Pit that pleading look he does when he wants something.

"Pittoo…" The light angel sighs, "That's a monster too, not a pet. You can't just keep her because she's adorable and fluffy. It's bad enough Henry's here!"

Henry grins wildly and waves.

Kuro starts pouting and looks at the Temmie. "But she's cute! And she booped my nose."

"tem suprise human not allergic!" The Temmie says as she snuggles in. "no allergic? tem sTay! yaYA!"

"See Pitstain?! She wants to stay with me!"

Pit sighs once more as his twin snuggles with the monster. Robbi is just casually holding Bob under her arm to take to Robin later. The last notable Temmie to fall from the sky at first seems like the rest of them but it starts twitching a little in the presence of the others. Everyone watches as suddenly her face is overtaken by hives.

"hOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" The Temmie begins, and doesn't seem to be stopping soon.

Kuro looks down at his new pet. "What's going on?"

"humans. Allergic to tem. tem, also allergic to tem."

Papyrus can be seen rubbing his temples off to the side as the Temmie continues screaming about her hives without actually stopping. The 'rain' has ceased at least so the condition won't get any worse hopefully.

* * *

At least five minutes pass as some of the Smashers, as well as the rest of Frisk's group, and the Hands come outside to see Henry being held back by Robbi. The Temmie with hives is still screaming without any sign of stopping.

"I swear by my wife I will hex this thing to the farthest reaches of hell!" The dark mage shouts as he attempts to wiggle out of the tactician's grasp.

Shulk and Robin look at each other in worry. It's rare for Robbi's husband to get angry at anything, much less a tiny screaming monster. Even the other Temmies seem to be getting a little annoyed by their screaming friend.

Pit covers his ears as he tries to think of a way to get these creatures out of here. "L-Lady Palutena? Viridi? Someone?"

" _What's the little buzzard asking for now?"_ Viridi asks sarcastically. " _Your goddess is currently dealing with Hades' head since he found a way out of the jar. So I'm filling in."_

"Well, I bet you can see what's going on. Everyone's about to lose their minds over this, and I'm being serious when I say this includes Henry."

" _Yeah, yeah, I can see the fuzzy Temmies. I'll just have to send them to my domain. They're not good at fighting, so they'll make good pets at the least."_

Pit nods as the Temmies are one by one sucked up by the divine light. "Just leave the one named Bob, and the one Pittoo has."

A few more minutes pass before the last of the Temmies are sent to Viridi's domain and Henry has calmed down. Master Hand clears his throat and explains that it is time for Frisk and the others to leave to get acquainted to their new temporary home in Fivemonte. Everyone enjoyed their stay today, and they may come back sometime soon. To say the least, the day was enjoyable to most except Robin…

* * *

"Shulk you shouldn't have just stood there! You left me there for hours!" Robin yelled as he continued to pull webs from his hair.

Shulk continues chuckling at his boyfriend's predicament. "It wasn't _hours_ Ro, maybe twenty minutes. Besides I had to keep Reyn from screaming."

The tactician just groans loudly. "You owe me big time!"

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **1\. Before you go lashing out at me I will explain. As far as I can tell 'Master' does not denote gender in any way, shape, or form. Master Hand uses this to address Frisk as there is no true 'gender neutral' variant.**

 **2\. Originally the Smash fight was Lemmy, Yoshi, Roy, and R.O.B., but it was changed to make things stupider.**

 **Ginta: I wanted Roy versus Roy and Roy being able to style on Roy for stealing Roy's glory before Roy got confirmed in Smash. Also Ryu gets to show off those tournament combos. He e-sports in the For Fun world.**

 **3\. The Papyrus fight is basically a condensed version of the one in Undertale itself with some added twists. Also, I made up the function of Pit's Soul on the spot as the light blue and orange Souls are never used for the player.**

 **4\. The Annoying Dog showing up and 'eating' Papyrus' special attack is a nod to the actual fight. Pit throwing said dog out through the fourth wall is another nod to the fact that the dog represents Toby Fox (The creator of Undertale for the uninformed) and thus has the ability to break the fourth wall.**

 **5\. Due to the fact Shulk makes weapons, and Alph is the engineer of the SS Drake I figured the two of them would**

 _ **LOVE**_ **to associate with Alphys because she built Mettaton's robotic body. That, and it adds a female to the group, who is also NOT an alien. (Alph being Koppaite and Shulk being Homs)**


End file.
